


Mouse Trap

by Saudadetea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, Mix and Match Era, Yunhyeong is only in a flashback lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudadetea/pseuds/Saudadetea
Summary: Bobby has something Hanbin wants. A kiss seems to be the right price to pay for it.





	Mouse Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting in my drafts the other day so I figured it'd be nice to post some baby double b between rwm lol. There could be a second part if enough people ask for it.
> 
> Otherwise, here's the gist: mm era when Bobby is gifted a Mickey computer mouse to which he realizes he can use over Hanbin. [[ incase you forgot that it happened ] ](https://youtu.be/ZaJVSm2uKYc?t=5m8s)

"Can I see it?" Hanbin asks again when they arrive back at the dorms. He's not even looking at Bobby when he speaks, his wide, hopeful, eyes are zeroed in on the bag in Bobby's hand.

"No." Bobby smiles. His eyes narrow into thin lines from the strength in his cheeks. He's almost laughing at the puppy expression Hanbin is using against him right now.

Bobby brings the bag behind his back, forcing Hanbin’s complete attention to move to him only.

"It's a very precious gift. I can't just let anyone touch it," Bobby says, failing to mask the teasing in his words.

Hanbin actually looks hurt for a moment before launching his counter plea. "If you had a gift receipt you'd be at the store right now."

He says it so seriously that it’s cute, maybe because it was half true.

The thing Bobby hides behind his back is nothing more than a computer mouse that Yunhyeong had gifted him.

_“I tried looking for a Pooh one,” Yunhyeong says in defense of it being Mickey Mouse instead of Bobby’s more favored Winnie the Pooh. “But there wasn’t any so I got the next best one.”_

_“I don’t even need this,” Bobby tries to say it nicely but his apparent disappointment has already been seen by the others._

_They all laugh even while a flustered Yunhyeong tries to reason with them._

_Bobby just shakes his head, “it’s fine.”_

_He turns back around as Donghyuk stands to hand his gift out. From the corner of his eye he catches Hanbin’s dreaming smile and eyes focused on the mouse in his hands._

_Of course. Mickey Mouse is Hanbin’s favorite character. Perhaps, it's not so useless after all. Bobby can hold it over him, just for a bit of time._

"I think I rather like it all of a sudden.” Bobby shrugs, "I guess it grew on me."

Hanbin huffs, "what do you want for it? I'll trade you."

Hanbin’s eyes quickly dance around their room, looking for something.

"I'll give you a canister of my pringles." 

Bobby’s brows raise. Hanbin sharing his food, let alone his snacks was no small thing.

"Really?” Bobby asks, eyes looking to the stash of bags Hanbin has under his bed.

"Yes!” Hanbin says with a burst of excitement as if Bobby already agreed. “Any flavor!”

“Wait,” Hanbin throws out his hand, pausing to consider it more. “All of them. I’ll give you my _whole_ stash.” 

Bobby looks to think on that, surprised by it sure, but not interested.

"Tempting,” he smiles. “But I don't want your pringles.”

"Bobby!" Hanbin shouts, annoyed. "I want the mouse!"

"I rather like this side of you," Bobby ignores the tantrum. "It's kinda cute."

"Hyung," Hanbin sighs with more formality, arms crossing over his chest. "It's _Mickey Mouse_."

“So it is,” Bobby hums.

Hanbin visually bristles at the lack of sincere empathy.

“I'll give you anything,” he tries again. “Whatever you want."

"Anything?" Now Bobby really thinks on what he could want from Hanbin.

"Anything," Hanbin says flatly, conviction set on this.

Hanbin waits for him, but when it’s obvious that he’s no closer to making a deal, the boy rolls his eyes and sighs with exaggeration.

"Kim _Jiwon_!" Hanbin bellows.

"Okay!” Bobby finally says over Hanbin, a wicked smile glued to his face as a small laugh escapes him. 

“A kiss,” he bargains. “I want a kiss.”

It's a joke, just something to get Hanbin flustered.

Bobby knew he didn’t really need anything in return for the mouse. That he was likely just going to give it to Hanbin regardless. But this brief moment of power is slightly thrilling if not addicting. And Bobby intended to drag that out for as long as he could.

 _"What?"_ There's a bite in Hanbin's tone.  

"A kiss,” Bobby repeats easily.

"Why..." Hanbin's glare slips to look down at Bobby's lips before snapping back up. "Why would you want that?"

Bobby shrugs, still playing him. "I guess you don't want this bad enough."

He brings the bag back around, a hand moving in to bring to the mouse out.

"It is kinda cute, right?" Bobby flashes the side with the illustrated Mickey towards Hanbin. "I should go make sure it works.”

Bobby is about to turn away when Hanbin catches him.

"Wait," Hanbin look confused. He makes a glance towards the door and that has Bobby realizing that Hanbin might actually be considering kissing him.

Something within Bobby reacts, rushing through him like a panic.

"Hanbin, wa—"

But Hanbin has already leaned in and Bobby's heart thunders as a kiss lands on his cheek.

Hanbin pulls back his expression a bit smug even through the blush.

Maybe it’s the shock, but Bobby laughs. Actually laughs until there's a swell of tears in his eyes.

It’s weird, this sense not so unlike relief flooding through him.

"You're so innocent," Bobby says at last.

Hanbin scowls at him. But Bobby still has the sounds of a laugh in his breath as he wipes away the tears that have collected in the corners of his eyes.

His heart is pounding so loudly and his hands are shaking. 

 _“Fine,”_ Hanbin hisses. 

Bobby is caught off guard by the grip on the back of his neck. Even more so when he’s pulled forward, smile faltering just in time to feel the warmth of Hanbin’s lips on his own.

It lasts for only a second, but it feels longer than that.

His nerves are igniting like small flames under his skin and Bobby suddenly feels as though he’s been displaced from reality.

His body zings with something he has no name for and although he’s scared of its overwhelming force, he’s also drawn to it.

Hanbin takes a step back.

Bobby hadn't gotten the chance to close his eyes in the kiss. But Hanbin apparently did. His lashes so close to dusting his cheeks before parting with such slowness as his gaze falls first to where his lips had just been.

Then, centimeter by centimeter, his eyes come back up to meet Bobby's own surprised stare.

"The mouse—" Hanbin's voice shakes slightly, but it still passes for relative normalcy.

"Hanbin," Bobby breathes, because now he's curious. He's had a taste of something and couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

Hanbin suddenly looks away, face changing shades quickly. The sight of such shyness hits Bobby with an alarming impact. His own cheeks feel flushed but he just has to know.

 _Again._  

The word comes so clearly out from the fog in Bobby's mind that he almost thinks it's been said out loud. So strong is the need for it that he doesn’t even question it.

He pulls Hanbin back in and places a kiss to his lips. Then thinking better of it he pulls back just slightly to allow a second for them to stop. For some kind of common sense to kick in. But the only movement that comes from it is a hesitant head nod from Hanbin that Bobby could have missed if his one hand wasn't on the boy's jaw.

Bobby leans in again and stays there longer. Still testing out this new playing field.

Hanbin however, doesn’t pull away and it’s all Bobby needs before he moves his lips on his. 

There's a reply of equal pressure and even though it's slow and slightly unsure, Hanbin is kissing him back.

It’s a well of confusion, deep and uncharted. But Bobby can't stop himself from taking from it.

He knows this is new for them both but it feels so _familiar_. As if it already belongs to him, to them. An addiction that he was unaware of harbouring.

Hanbin's hands form fists in Bobby's shirt, the hold neither pushing him away or pulling him closer. Just letting them stay as is.

They part, lips wet and cooling now that the other's wasn't on them.

Bobby doesn't mean to smile but he does. There's nothing funny to laugh at and yet he's for some reason happy.

Hanbin looks strangely dazed.

Bobby’s heart echoes throughout his whole body. He’s light headed and he can’t pull his eyes away from Hanbin’s mouth.

“Better,” he says not realizing how breathless he sounds.

Hanbin’s eyes flicker up to his. Bobby grips the bag in his hand just a little tighter. He should give it to him.

“If that’s all it takes to kiss you. Then maybe I should find more things to hold over you,” Bobby says trying to laugh, but he’s nervous because it’s partially hiding a truth. That he _liked_ kissing Hanbin. That he doesn’t think he wants to let this be their last one.

“You,” Hanbin’s brows furrows, his voice equally quiet before he clears his throat. “You don’t have to.”

“What?”

Hanbin looks away from him, “you can just _**ask.** ” _

“Oh,” Bobby says nerves settling.

Hanbin _liked_ it too. Hanbin is just as curious as he is. And they were now agreeing to _something._

Something fun and addicting and dangerous.

Bobby doesn’t want to think any further than that. Doesn’t want to give the strange feelings buzzing within him any more room.

“Okay,” he breathes and with it an easy smile. His cheeks once again making his eyes squint.

Hanbin audibly swallows, “okay.”

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> I think you know the cliche.  
> Thank you Aby for pushing for this one~


End file.
